


Thirsty Nerds

by Eskayrobot, Poaxath



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anxiety, Awkward grinding, Epic nerds, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff and Smut, Loss of Virginity, Nerds in Love, One Shot, Oral Sex, Spin the Bottle, alcohol and drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-05-09 20:20:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 19,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14722952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eskayrobot/pseuds/Eskayrobot, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poaxath/pseuds/Poaxath
Summary: Ben Solo and Rey Niima have been pining over each other for a few years now, but both of them are nerdy virgins. There's some awful grinding, spin the bottle, and copious amounts of fandom talk. Oh yeah, and somewhere in there, virginities get lost.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> What's this? Another one-shot?! Yaaaas! These two nerds are so precious, and we hope you enjoy this.

“Poe, I can’t,” Ben protested, suddenly stopping on the sidewalk. “I'm going to make a complete fool of myself!”

This party was a stupid idea. He never should have agreed to it, but Poe had taunted him with the promise that Rey would be there. Rey, the girl he'd been crushing on for years now, the girl he was too shy to actually say anything to. She was going to be at this party, along with a ton of other twenty-somethings, and alcohol.

Ben had grown up with Poe, and while the other man was like a brother to him, sometimes his ideas were atrocious. Like this party one, where two men almost in their thirties were going to go hang out with those nearly a decade their junior. How sad could their lives get? Oh, and add in the fact that Ben was still a virgin and had crippling social anxiety, and he was set to burst into flames.

He ran his hand nervously through his hair, looking down the sidewalk to the house they'd been heading to. He could hear the loud music coming out of it, and he could see a few groups of people sitting out on the porch, smoking into the summer night air. Suddenly, Ben was sweltering with panic, and his T-shirt and jeans felt too constricting, his palms sweaty. “What do I even say? What do I _do?”_

“First of all, you calm _down._ Damn, Ben, we’re _adults._ A bunch of twenty-somethings shouldn’t be getting you this nervous. It’s not like they can smell fear or virginity or anything,” Poe snarked, rolling his eyes. “Most of these kids are friends with Finn. You like my boyfriend, don’t you?”

“Do I have to answer that?” Ben muttered, looking nervously at the house again. “I mean, yeah, he's all right. I wouldn't exactly go out drinking alone with him or anything, but he's nice. And these kids can be ruthless. You know that.” Huffing, he picked up the pace again, focusing on calming his breathing. “I’m sorry. I'm just...you know. Nervous.”

“Dude, deep breaths.” Poe smirked then, his dark eyes dancing. “Besides, Rey is going to be in there and she may or may not already be very drunk. And I know you frown upon underage drinking, but she’ll be a lot less intimidating to talk to when her inhibitions are free.” He thought a moment, giving a small nod of his head. “I mean, there’s also every possibility that she could be a lot more honest and brutal like that, but she’s _such_ a sweet girl, I can’t imagine her being a mean drunk.”

Groaning, Ben rubbed at his eyes. “ _Not_ helping, Dameron.” They were at the gate to the fence surrounding the house, and he took one more deep breath before he forced himself to enter onto the property, making his way up the stairs to the door. “You know I can barely function around her as it is. I don't need any alcohol helping me make an even bigger ass out of myself.”

Poe let out a hearty laugh as a memory surfaced. “Oh my god, I _forgot_ about that time you two almost met! You absolutely froze, man! I’ve never seen a man as big as you try to make himself so small so you could slink away! You almost knocked over that potted plan!” Poe sighed out of his laughter, clapping his childhood best friend on the shoulder. “Listen, you just have to relax and be yourself. She’s the sweetest girl and she’s cute, too. Honestly, dude, we considered her as a third until we saw how head over heels you were for her and decided we didn’t want you to have to compete with the awesome manliness of myself and my sexy boyfriend.”

Stopping in the doorway, Ben turned to glare at Poe, “We do _not_ ever speak of that potted plant incident!” Then, much more hesitantly, he asked, “You didn't...you know, have sex with her, did you?”

Poe rolled his eyes. “No, Ben. Don’t you listen? I love you too much to do something like that.” He shrugged. “Besides, we already found ourselves a lady friend. Little Miss Rey Niima is all yours.”

Poe decided he would keep Rey’s virginity to himself. It seemed rude to out her to Ben like that. Plus, he’d been sure that Finn hadn’t told Rey the same. No sense in their two little virgins feeling extra awkward because neither knew what to do once he and Finn figured out a way to lock them in a room and make their shared dream come true. He’d always thought it was precious whenever Rey would “stealthily” ask questions about Ben, or how she always was the first person to like any Instagram post featuring his towering friend. These two little nerds deserved each other, he and Finn had decided, and they were going to do everything in their power to get them together.

“C’mon, man. Time to get our party on,” Poe said, opening the door.

 

___________

 

Rey felt _good._ Her sophomore year was officially over and she only had two more years until she had a degree in hand and she could move on to a real career with real pay that wasn’t under the table and from a questionable source. So, to celebrate, she’d headed off to a frat party with her best friend since _forever,_ Finn, his girlfriend, Rose, and their best friends, Jessika and Tallie. Everyone was whooping and hollering, the alcohol was flowing, and the trash music whichever wannabe DJ (wasn’t that BB from her Sociology class?) was pumping through the speakers.

“Only two more years! Woohoo!” Jessika was cheering happily, raising her shot glass above her head.

Everyone echoed her and they all laughed as their overzealous clinking caused the vodka to slosh out of the neon plastic. At once, everyone tipped their heads back and drank it down.

“Summer 2k18!” Tallie cheered next as she immediately grabbed the nearest bottle of whatever and filled their empty glasses.

“Woohoo!” The group cheered, clinking and downing it all again.

Rey hummed happily as the alcohol filled her veins. Why was America so stupid about drinking ages? They deserved to drink. College was stressful and alcohol made it feel _good._ Tolerable, even. She giggled as she turned to Finn and Rose, who were draped over one another, half kissing and half laughing.

“Where’s Poe?” Rey asked. She scanned the room for the sight of the curly-haired man, who she loved so much. Poe was great. She missed Poe.

Finn shrugged, turning to face Rey, his cheek pressed right up against Rose's as he spoke. “He’s supposed to be here any minute. I bet he had trouble convincing Ben to come. Let me text him really quick.”

Rose giggled, in on their little secret, and then took another hearty sip of her drink, reading the text as Finn typed.

“Oh, there he is!” She cheered a second later, jumping up as high as her short stature would allow, waving wildly, sloshing more vodka everywhere. “Poe! Ben!”

“Ben is _here!?_ He’s _here!?_ Why didn’t anyone warn me? I look ridiculous!” Rey snapped. She was dressed in a pair of high-waisted black shorts and a white tank top, a white cropped jean jacket keeping her protected from the unpredictable late-spring weather, and a pair of caged sandal booties to keep her high and dry from the questionable floor of whosever house they were at. Jessika had talked her into wearing glitter. _Glitter!_

“You look _hot_ Rey-bee!” Jessika cheered happily, toasting again with Tallie. “Poooooooe!”

Poe waved across the crowd as he spotted his boyfriend, girlfriend, and their friends. Without giving Ben the choice, he grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him through the hot throng of drunk college kids. _Ah, to be young again_ , he mused happily. But hey, Finn and Rose kept him young enough, that was for sure.

“Hey guys!” Poe greeted. “This is my best friend, Ben Solo! Ben, this is Tallie Lintra, Jessika Pava, you know Finn, this is our girlfriend Rose Tico, and of _course,_ this little one here is Rey Niima.”

Ben felt like he might faint; his heart was pounding, he felt too hot, he was blushing profusely, and he was pretty sure he just wanted a portal to open up underneath him to swallow him whole. He lifted his hand in a low, jerky little wave, nodding at them all as they'd been introduced. “Hey,” he said, looking at Rey. He met her eyes for a brief second before he lowered them again, shifting from one foot to the other.

She looked fantastic. The little bits of glitter in her hair and on her face and neck caught the light just right to make her look almost like a fairy, or maybe a pixie or something--his inner nerd was rejoicing. And those shorts were showing off her golden legs...crap. Yeah, she looked good.

“Nice of you to join us, man,” Finn said, coming up to clap Ben on the back. “Hang on, let me go get you something to drink.” He winked at Rose as he slipped by her in search of something to loosen up the human skyscraper.

“That's not nece--” Ben broke off, pressing his mouth into a line as Finn got too far away for him to hear. Shit. Why had he come here again? There were too many people in this house. He was being bumped constantly already by couples either dancing or frat boys pushing their way around in search of a keg.

“Beeeeeen! Come dance with us!” Tallie cooed, pulling on Ben’s hand.

“Yeaaaah!” Jessika agreed, moving around to the other side of him. She smiled over at Rey. “You, too, boo!”

Rey bit her lip. Fuck. Ben Solo, Poe’s childhood best friend and the star of _all_ her sexual fantasies, was actually _here._ She’d never even met him in person. Well, once, almost. It was a way calmer situation, a nice, formal mixer for the department where they’d all been dressed nicely. Finn’s boyfriend was an alumni, as was his best friend, so they’d also been invited. She’d seen Ben the moment he entered the room (it was kind of hard to miss him, he was taller than _everyone_ ) and she’d been dying for Finn or Poe to introduce them...but then he’d suddenly disappeared. So she had to continue to do what she’d _been_ doing since she first knew of his existence: stalk him on social media and try to pry any information she could out of Poe.

But as she watched her friends grind up on the mountain of a man, she remembered that _she_ was the one who wanted to sleep with him and she nudged Tallie out of the way, sliding so that she was in front of him instead. But his eyes were intense and she got nervous, so she instead turned around and ground her arse into him. This was easier. Safer. Tallie didn’t seem to care much, she just moved on to grinding on Poe along with Rose.

This couldn't be happening, his mind tried to tell him. Rey was not in front of him, grinding her ass against him like a fucking cat. Oh god, _no._ _Now is not the time, boner!_ “I--I can't dance,” he offered lamely, ignoring the girl, Jessika, doing the same thing on his side. He was staring at the back of Rey’s head, then his attention shifted to her ass, and he very nearly placed his hands on her hips, but he stopped himself, clenching them in the air and forcing them back down to his sides.

Thankfully, he could see Finn making his way back, and he never thought he'd be so relieved. He accepted the drink gratefully, making some excuse about not wanting to spill it. He held it up awkwardly, unable to bring himself to move away from Rey. Jesus Christ, she smelled so good. He took a large gulp, making a face at the burn of the alcohol, willing his hard on to stop in its tracks.

Rey glanced over her shoulder back at him, watching as he drank whatever it was Finn had given him. She should probably warn him that Finn was notorious for making drinks too strong, but her own alcohol-addled mind couldn’t seem to find the words. So instead she took his free hand and dragged it around to the front of her torso, pressing his large digits against her stomach so she could press herself even closer to him. She may not be able to find the words, and she certainly had no idea how to initiate anything sexual, but she knew she wanted to be closer to him and the blessed alcohol in her veins was making her feel far more bold about pursuing what she wanted.

Instinctively, his hand tightened around her stomach, fingers digging in just a little before his mind caught up to his body. And then his hand started shaking just a little as he swayed a little behind her, not really sure of what he was supposed to be doing to dance with her. There was a reason why he'd never gone to parties on college, and instead kept his nose buried in textbooks. This was precisely that reason. He had a pretty girl grinding against him and he had no fucking clue what to do. If he started doing it back, he'd look like a dog humping someone’s leg, so he just stood there, finding himself watching the pulse point along her neck, seeing it flutter quickly, probably from the alcohol.

“S-so what do you major in?” he stumbled out, instantly cursing himself for asking something so stupid.

Rey faltered, falling out of rhythm. “Oh! Um. Mechanical Engineering. Like Poe and Rose?” She offered, unsure why she was posing it like a question. Why was he trying to talk to her? They were supposed to be dancing. Was she not doing it right?

“Oh, that's, uhm, good. That's good,” he mumbled, his hand still awkwardly on her stomach. “Sorry. I'm really...not good at any of this.” He finished lamely, groaning internally. Here he was, pushing her away because of his own damn insecurities. Just...man _up,_ Ben! Tell her what you want! _No!_ Fuck. “I really can't dance.”

“Let’s do something fun!” Jessika suddenly cried out, reemerging from behind Ben. She held up an empty beer bottle high above her head, giggling. “Let’s play spin the bottle!”

“Oooooh, yes!” Tallie said excitedly, jumping up and down. “C’mon, let’s find a room and go play! This will be so much fun! Come with me, Rey!”

Rey was distraught to leave the warmth of Ben’s body pressed to hers, but she was helpless as Tallie pulled her away. At the last minute, she grabbed Finn’s hand and soon the entire group was moving upstairs in something of an awkward line, Ben bringing up the rear awkwardly. Jessika looked from room to room, hoping to find one that was empty, until she finally settled on kicking out a couple who was hogging one of the larger ones.

“Get out of here! We outnumber you!” Jessika snapped, shooing the couple off the bed. They were too drunk to argue and Jessika smiled triumphantly as she closed the door behind them, remembering to click the lock in her drunk haze. “Yay!!!”

“Sit in a circle! Girls and boys, every other!” Tallie encouraged, moving around them to force each member of the group onto their asses in an order that pleased her. She frowned when she realized that there were only three guys to the four girls. “Damn, should we find another guy?”  

“ _No,_ Tallie, we don't need another guy. One girl just gets to possibly kiss another is all,” Finn piped up. “Who’s willing?” He looked around their little circle, eyes alight with excitement. Everyone seemed to be having such a good time. Even Ben, as awkward and uncomfortable as he was, was smiling slightly--the alcohol must finally be kicking in. Finn had mixed his extra strong for such a big guy.

Situated between Jessika and Tallie when she finally plopped down, Ben rested his drink in his lap. Spin the bottle? Really, were they in middle school again? Not that Ben had ever played. Or kissed a girl for that matter.

“So, who goes first?” Rose squeaked, her eyes a bit more glassy than normal. She must have been drunk off her ass already.

“Finn!” Jessika declared happily. “He’s kissed the most people in this circle, anyway!” Finn was a loving drunk, he was always kissing everyone, anyway.

“Yes, yes. I'm the friendly manwhore when drunk, I know,” Finn grinned, leaning forward to spin the empty bottle. He bit his lip as it slowed down, finally coming to a stop on Rose. “But not tonight!” He crowded in response to his own comment. Leaning over, he cupped Rose’s face and kissed her sloppily, in a way that probably should've been reserved for the bedroom. It dragged on entirely too long and when he finally pulled away, Rose’s face was tinged a very rosy shade of pink. “Next!”

“I dunno if I can match that with anyone else,” Rose admitted, fanning herself. “That was pretty intense.”

“Fuck. If I knew Finn could kiss like _that_ , I would have gone after him!” Jessika said.

“Damn, Poe, how do you ever get any action with those two hogging all the fire?” Tallie asked.

Rey’s eyes were trained to the floor. Oh god, this was embarrassing.

Rose had to fall forward on to one hand in order to reach the bottle, giving it a good spin that took forever to slow down. The end of it came to a stop, just barely pointing at Rey and Rose looked up at the other girl, smiling like she was unsure. “Is this okay with you?”

Rey blushed as she stole a look at Ben from the corner of her eye. “It’s not like we haven’t done this before, Rose,” Rey reminded her with a bit of a grin. This was fine. If she kissed Rose, she’d get the chance to spin and kiss someone else. Anyone else. Maybe even...if the fates were kind…

Rey met Rose at the middle of the circle and they came up to their knees, gently cupping one another’s faces as their lips came to meet. Encouraged by the hoots and hollers of their friends around them, neither girl hesitated to deepen the kiss. But it wasn’t as long and lingering as the one had been between Finn and Rose, Rey could only last so long before she began giggling, and they came apart with cheeks flushed and a laugh in their eyes.

Ben shifted again, but not uncomfortably. That had been...really hot, honestly. If he got the chance to kiss Rey, she was going to blow him out of the water and expose his inexperience.

Plopping back beside Finn, Rose giggled again, saying, “That was real good, Rey. Have you been practicing?” She slid what she thought was a sly look over at Ben before snickering, covering her mouth with her hand.

Rey blushed as she settled back down. “Shut up,” she muttered, although she smiled to take the sting away. She reached out with a shaky hand to gently clasp the bottle, closing her eyes as she set it off spinning. She didn’t want to hope. She didn’t want to think. But she opened her eyes and settled back on her heels and watched as it slowed down, as it passed Poe and Jessika and landed on...on…

Ben Solo. The object of her desires. Then fate really could be kind, eh?

But her friends were not. They were being _so_ obvious as they all watched on bated breath, Rose clutching the hands of her boyfriends while Tallie and Jessika looked ready to just shove Ben across at her. God, could this get any more embarrassing?

Rey chewed her lip as she crawled across the floor to him, noting with a sense of disappointment that he seemed frozen in place. Did he not want to kiss her? Was he not...did he not think she was at least cute? She came to kneel before him, peering up at him with glassy and confused hazel eyes, the pleasant buzz of alcohol not enough to keep the fear from her heart. Did he not think she was appealing enough to just kiss for a game?

Oh god, oh _god._ Whatever gods there were absolutely hated him. They wanted to see him suffer and squirm--he never should have come to this party. Holding his breath, Ben watched her come closer until she was right there, so close, her beautiful eyes looking up at him, wide and...he couldn't breathe. Sucking in a shaky gulp of air, he licked his lips and leaned forward, his eyes locked on her mouth. He could feel everyone staring at them, and he hated it. This was supposed to be a private moment, something he didn't have to wreck in front of everyone.

Rey saw the panicked look in his eyes and felt her heart melt, her fuzzy mind finally understanding. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to kiss her, it was that he didn’t want to kiss her _here_. He _did_ like her! Unless it was the alcohol talking more, which she assumed was wholly possible, but she had a feeling that he actually liked her and he didn’t want their first kiss to be playing a childish game. Feeling much happier, she leaned forward and pressed her lips to his cheek, the quickest of pecks.

He...hadn't been expecting that. He'd been just about to close the distance and then she had done _that_ , saving him the embarrassment. He could hear a few groans of disappointment, but he didn't care. As she pulled away, he lifted his hand to his cheek, gently touching the spot she'd blessed with her mouth. He shot her a small, thankful smile, feeling suddenly resolved to thank her properly later.

“Awww, come on! What was _that?!_ You call that a kiss? That's cheating!” Finn whined. “Redo!”

“Shut it, Finn!” Tallie snapped. She’d been wise to the plan for a while now. Really, they all had. She was just glad that Jessika had remembered it enough in their drunken haze to initiate. “Go ahead and spin, Ben.”

Rey settled back into her spot between Finn and Tallie, shooting Finn a glare for being a jerk. How dare he try to ruin the most _romantic_ moment of her life? Hadn’t he seen how the sparks had flown? It was times like these when she wondered how he had managed to snag both a boyfriend _and_ a girlfriend.

“Uh...okay,” Ben mumbled, leaning forward to spin. Just before he actually got the bottle going though, his phone started to ring, the tone demanding and shrill. “Shit, that's work. Hang on, I have to take this.” He withdrew from the circle, pulling his phone from his pocket as he gestured for them to continue on without him. Luckily, there was a bathroom attached to the room, so he didn't have to go out in the hall to try and find a quiet spot.

Rey felt relieved to know that Ben’s turn is now null and void, Jessika surging forward to take it for herself. She watches the door as Jess goes to kiss Poe, eyes still glued as Poe then has to kiss Finn. When Finn has to kiss Tallie and then Tallie lands on Rey, she’s finally shaken from her zoned out state.

“Go check on him. I’ll kiss someone else,” Tallie encouraged, giving the girl a wink.

“Huh? Oh. Oh! What? No. It’s fine! I’ll kiss you,” Rey said, shaking her head and leaning over to kiss the girl.

Tallie placed her hands on Rey’s shoulders and pushed her back. “Nope. I’m going to kiss someone else. _You’re_ going to go check on our new friend in there. Make sure he’s not going to lose his buzz completely. He deserves to have a good time. And so. do. You!”

It hardly takes any effort of coordination for Tallie and Finn to grab one of Rey’s arms and hoist her to standing, Tallie reaching out to slap Rey’s ass to encourage her towards the bathroom.

Rey glanced back at her friends, who all smiled that same, drunken, encouraging smile, and she crossed the room to the bathroom. Gently, oh so softly, she knocked on the door. “Hey...Ben?”

He was still talking on the phone, but at Rey’s soft knock, he opened the door just enough for her to come in, shutting it behind her. Ben was a lawyer, somehow. He had awful anxiety and could barely speak to anyone, but in the courtroom was a completely different story. He was ruthless and efficient, and even now, as he spoke with one of his clients, he gave off that same air of command, of the assurance that, no, the other person in this case was not going to win.

He nodded a few times, confirming times and dates and then with a press of a button, he was back to being himself. Shy Ben that was afraid of this girl in front of him. “Hey,” he said quietly, shuffling again.

“Hey. Um. Did you...is your call done? Of course it’s done, I’m an idiot. I meant to say, to, um, ask, are you...are you coming back to the...the game?” Rey fumbled for, wincing at her stupidity. She needed another drink. Her buzz was beginning to wane.

Looking down at the ground, he shrugged gently, chewing on his lip. “I’m not...I don't want to kiss any of them,” he said softly, glancing up at her. “I did want to, uhm...thank you, though. For what you did. I’m not--I've never...kissed anyone before…”

“Oh!” Rey gasped quietly. She’d take a step closer to him. When had she done that? “I’m sorry, Ben! If I had known, I wouldn’t have--I could have told the others to...um...to…”

“It’s okay, you don't have to do anything.” His hands flexed at his sides and he could still feel the ghost of her lips on his cheek. “I really shouldn't even...have come. I only did to see...you…” he trailed off lamely, looking down at his shoes again. Had he really just said that? God, he sounded like an angsty teen again.

“Me?” Rey repeated, her voice barely a whisper. When had she come to stand directly in front of him? She couldn’t remember making her feet move, but suddenly her chest was very close to touching his and she could see every beautiful color in his indescribably beautiful eyes. “You wanted to see me?”

He nodded slightly, unable to bring himself to look up at her. “Yeah. I...really like you, Rey. Which is weird because I don't even know you, really. But I want to. Know you.” Was it uncomfortably hot in here or was it just him? Where was that portal when he needed it?

“You do?” Rey squeaked. She was touching his arms. When had she decided to do that? But as her fingertips ghosted over his muscles, she did nothing to contain the moan that slipped through her lips at the feeling of hardness beneath smooth skin. She drank in the sight of him hungrily, memorizing every contour of his muscles, and before she could stop herself, she was reaching for his shirt. She needed to see more of him.

Bringing his hands up to cup her face, he drew her eyes up to his, finding some courage deep within. Maybe it was because of her response to his physique, but it made him think that maybe she felt something similar. “I've never...done any of this before…I’m sorry if this is terrible.” He said as he bent his face down to hers, pressing his lips to hers. He didn't really know what he was supposed to do from here, but he let his instinct take over, and he let his mouth move, gently, unhurried, savoring the taste of her in case it was so bad that she decided she didn't want to do it again.

Rey surged up to meet his kiss, allowing him a few moments of sweetness before her drunken arousal took over and she kissed him with a hard passion. She slid her hands underneath his shirt, moaning into his mouth as her tiny hands slid across _incredibly_ hard muscles before coming to rest on the small of his back, pressing one palm to his wonderfully _firm_ arse to press his pelvis to hers. He was a good learner and followed her lead well, and he was even getting a bit more aggressive before she broke away to rain little kisses and nips down the column of his throat.

Gasping softly at the feeling of her mouth on his neck, he closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling. She tasted amazing, smelled amazing, and she'd made his first kiss...wow. Suddenly, he realized just how hot his body was, and how _hard_ he was as well. Shit, this was embarrassing. He needed air, needed to get out of this too small bathroom. It felt like he was trapped and he just needed to be able to breathe.

With a soft groan, he managed to gently pry her off of him. “I need...air. This is too much, too fast…” he panted, opening the bathroom door to quickly slip out, nearly running out of the bedroom (avoiding their friend’s stares on the way). Making his way quickly down the stairs, he broke free of the claustrophobic house, and out onto the porch. Luckily, there wasn't a crowd of people out here like there had been earlier. The cooler air helped to soothe him, helped him to calm down and breathe.

He'd just kissed Rey, and she'd kissed him back, and god if that hadn't been the best thing ever. He just needed to clear his head and then he'd go back inside and make sure she understood she hadn't done anything wrong.

Rey stood in the bathroom, confused. What happened? Had she done something wrong? She hadn't done anything besides kissing, either, and that was mostly always drunk and at a party. She hadn't “swanned up” until she was 18, having spent all of high school in the same no-curves stage. But now that she had fully matured, it seemed like no one was interested and she was relegated to drunken party kisses. But she really, _really_ wanted to kiss Ben Solo. Like, _really_ wanted. And he had said he liked her, right? _Right???_

Her friends had melted into a puddle of making out, Poe and Rose, Finn and Tallie, and Jessika off who knows where (but most likely making out with the first guy she could grab). Rey stood there awkwardly, wondering what she should do. Her friends were useless, though, so she sighed and made her way out of the room and down the stairs, heading through the kitchen and the back of the house.

She stopped when she saw Ben standing in the chilly spring night air.

“Oh. Um. Sorry. I’ll…” she sputtered and stopped, turning to go back into the house.

Ben lifted his head at her sweet voice, and opened his mouth to say something, to protest. “No, don't--” his hand darted out to encircle her wrist. “Please don't--you didn't...do anything wrong. I just started panicking, is all.” Offering her a shy smile, he pulled her over to him, winding his arm hesitantly around her waist as he tucked her into his side. Tipping his head back, he looked up at the stars, chewing thoughtfully on his lower lip.

They sparkled and dazzled, shining brightly without the sky polluted by city lights.

“Oh,” Rey breathed softly, greedily pressing her body closer to his for a sense of warmth. Damn he felt good. And the night air was making her drunk mind feel more clear. She’d sober up soon enough and then...what? Face the consequences of drunkenly mauling a man with her mouth?

“I'm sorry if I...if I pushed you too far, then,” she whispered. Best get that part over with now.

Shaking his head roughly, he glanced down at her from the corner of his eyes, meeting her gaze before he looked away again. “You didn't. I-I wanted you to. I still want to. Kiss you, I mean. I think it might even be better with some cooler air. Can I try again?”

What if she hadn't liked it? It had really _seemed_ like she had wanted more earlier, but maybe she had just been trying to take what _she_ wanted rather than what he had been giving her. Maybe he'd screwed this up so bad already.

Rey bit her lip and nodded. “I would...yeah. Yes, please.” She took a step back from him and tilted her face up towards him, waiting.

“Okay,” he breathed following her that one step closer. Placing his hands on her waist, he drew her in until she was pressed to his chest again. Bending down, he kissed her softly, lightly, letting his eyes close as he concentrated on feeling her without the prying eyes of others. After an eternity of kissing her slowly, just trying to get the hang of it again, he deepened it, parting her lips with his own and letting his tongue flick out against hers. He made a small noise before breaking away for a second to catch his breath, smiling shyly before he ducked back in again, feeling a bit more bold now, determined to kiss her right.

Rey moaned softly and melted into his kiss, her body going to putty in his hands. Pressing on gentle hand to his chest, she could feel his heart racing and it made her feel better because, fuck, hers was pounding so hard. With her other hand, she wound it into his hair, gently massaging his scalp and tugging softly on his silken strands. She’d have to ask what he used on his hair, it was _amazing_. And his chest was so strong. And his lips were so soft. And his tongue, oh his tongue felt soooooo good and she couldn’t quite remember when she’d turned her gentle hands into claws and she wrapped a leg around his and began to grind herself into his leg.

Okay. Maybe she _was_ a little too drunk, still. She broke away, embarrassed as she untangled herself from him.

“S--sorry,” she muttered, ducking her head low. Stupid, horny, drunk college girl.

“No, don't be,” he whispered breathlessly, not letting her get more than an arm's length away. “This is...incredible.” Stepping towards her, he backed her into the side of the house, wondering where his sudden need was coming from. He was still nervous, but seeing her just as nervous was triggering some long lost dominant part of him to reassure her that he wanted this just as much as she did. Placing his hands on the side of the house on either side of her head, he pressed his mouth to her jaw, kissing along her neck. Fighting off his hard on was more than futile at this point, so he didn't even try. Let her see how much he wanted her, some part of his mind whispered. Pressing against her, he groaned softly as he felt himself come into contact with her soft belly, and he slid one hand down to lightly palm at her breast through her shirt, wondering if this was okay. “I've wanted you for so long,” he said into the joint where her neck met her shoulder.

“Me--Oh!--Me, too! Fuck, I've been fantasizing about you since the first time I ever saw you. You’re so fucking hot. And god, you’re so _big_. You make me feel so safe and protected. How has no one climbed you before this? I’ve been waiting to rip your clothes off for years,” Rey moaned. Her rational, sober brain chastised her for being _way_ too honest. But her drunk brain was happily blabbing away all of her secrets. Either way, she was getting some action from the guy she really wanted it from, drunk or sober.

“You--what? Really?” He stopped suddenly, lifting his head to look at her, eyes wide in awe and wonder. Okay, maybe he was just a bit tipsy too. Not nearly as much as she seemed to be, but enough for him to both feel a bit relaxed, but still wonder if they should even be doing anything like this while she was this wasted.

“Um, yeah. I just felt really...um...drawn to you. There was something about you, there was this, like, um, darkness I saw in, um, you that I...I dunno, that I wanted to...help? Maybe? I have no idea if I'm making any sense. I think I should eat something. Get a bit more sober before I spill all of my darkest thoughts to you. Of course, they all mostly star you. God, I’ve fantasized about you a _lot._ Like, a lot a lot. I think I shouldn't tell you that. That's weird, isn't it?” Rey babbled on.

“About... _me?_ ” he choked, blushing again. Was this a dream? There was no way his crush was sitting--standing--here, telling him she'd been fantasizing about him. “Oh, uh, shit. God, that's...me, too. Not about myself--about you, I mean.” He stepped back enough to let her slip out from under his hold, rubbing the back of his neck. “If you want to...you know...go farther, then I think you should probably be a little more sober...maybe just to make sure you still want to...you know?”

“Oh! No. I want to. I want to really badly. Drunk or sober, I really, really, _really_ want you. Like, a lot. But I definitely know I want to _remember_ so...um...let’s get out of here? Eat some greasy food, drink some water, and maybe...you know?” Rey offered, trailing her fingertips up and down his forearms, lightly tracing his wrists.

Nodding rapidly, he said, “Yeah, yes. Yes. There’s a little diner not far from here that should still be open. I don't know if that's what you had in mind, but it’ll have some greasy food…” Shrugging, he looked down at her hands, and withdrew his own from her hold just until their palms met, and then he laced their fingers together. “And then...whatever you want. Just know I'm not...I'm sure it’s obvious, but I've never...been with anyone before…” He chewed at his lip again, his cheeks heated. God, this was so sad. He was a thirty year old man, and he hadn't slept with anyone before.

“Me either,” Rey whispered. “I mean, I’ve done the...the kissing and stuff...obviously, I mean, but I’ve never...no one’s ever wanted to...um…” 

“ _I_ want to,” he said firmly, giving her a shy smile. “But...food first? Do you want to go tell your friends? I’ll wait out here,” he asked, fiddling with his keys, letting his eyes trail over her body again. If everything went well, he'd get to see what was under those clothes later.

“No, no. They’ll be...they’ll be totally fine.” Rey waved her hand at the idea. “They’re doing whatever they’re doing. They don’t need to worry about me.” She grabbed his hands again and began to pull him back towards the door. “Let’s go.”

She pulled him through the house, past the sweaty bodies and the students drinking and the spills of alcohol. She was glad she was high above it all in her shoes, she was glad she didn’t have to move up too high to kiss Ben, she was glad he was still holding her hand, she was glad she was about to get away with him. Just before they made it out the front door, Rey pinned him to a wall and pressed her lips against his, kissing him hungirly. Everyone could see them and it felt amazing to lay claim on him in front of them all. She belonged to him and he was definitely _hers._ How was it that dreams could come true? This was insane.  

One second they'd been walking through the house, and the next thing he knew, he was pushed back against a wall and she was on him again. Shocked, he groaned into her mouth, his hands at the base of her neck, holding her closer. Nipping at her bottom lip, he had to force himself away from her mouth or they weren't even going to make it to the diner. Leaning in, he whispered as much in her ear, eyes twinkling as he rested back against the wall.

She nodded and allowed him to pull her back out of the house, inhaling as they were outside once again. The air helped clear her head and she grinned to know that she’d made this happen. She wanted Ben, she got Ben. Distantly, she had a feeling that Poe and Finn and Rose and probably Jess and Tallie also had something to do with this…

“I didn’t drive here. We can take your car?” Rey said.

He nodded, taking her hand again as they strolled down the sidewalk. “Poe came here with me, but he'll probably want to go back with Finn and Rose.” Tilting his head down at her, he raised an eyebrow curiously. “Uhm, how did you even find out about me? We haven't actually met before…”

“Oh! It was Poe. I saw this picture you two took in his Instagram and I thought you were really cute and I just sort of...I dunno, felt drawn to you? So I asked him lots of questions and sort of basically requested that he try to get you into pictures as often as possible so I could see you more, until we could meet,” she replied in a rush. She held his hand tighter, hoping he wouldn't run away. “You?”

“Poe showed me pictures of you on his phone,” he mumbled. “And he kept telling stories about you and with you in them and I just...I don't know, constructed this mental image of you, I guess. Maybe that's weird...but based on what he said, I feel like I've known you for a while now,” he mumbled, frowning faintly as he unlocked his car for her. “Yeah, I think that might be a little weird. Sorry.”

“I stalked you on social media and you think _you_ may sound weird? For Christ’s sake, Ben, I admitted to masturbating to the thought of you.” When she saw his eyes widen, she stopped moving. “Wait...didn’t I?”

“I think I'd...remember if you said that,” he said slowly, looking at her over the roof of the car. “But, that being said, I have too. Jerked off to the thought of you, I mean. Many times.” Blushing again, he got into the car and waited for her to get in as well. “More times than I probably should have,” he mumbled lowly, starting the engine.

“Can’t be any more than how often I did to thoughts of you,” she reassured him. She then laughed. “Wow. We’re both virgins, we both want each other, and we’ve been spending the last _however_ long getting off to thoughts of each other. We should have just insisted Finn and Poe orchestrate a meetup sooner so we could have been shagging sooner.” She then frowned. “Of course, now we have this built up so much in our heads.”

“Yeah, well. I just hope I don't disappoint you,” he said earnestly, eyes intent on the road. He was absolutely fine to drive, but the last thing he needed was for them to get into an accident because he was distracted. His erection from earlier still hadn't quite gone away, and how could it, with her so close? With her just as willing to do it, too.

The diner came into view, and he threw up a thanks that for once, he was glad the party was in the student part of town. Everything was within walking distance of everything else. He found a spot, parked, and then got out, waiting for her as he adjusted his pants just a bit. “Sorry,” he muttered as she caught him. “This, ah, situation isn't going to go away for a while.”

Rey smirked up at him. “If you come back in here, I can help you with that? I mean, I can try.”

Staring at her wide-eyed, he cleared his throat, remembering their original plan. “Uh...food first, remember?” As good as it sounded to get back into the car and let her do whatever she wanted to him, he was adamant that she still be somewhat sober. “Food first, and then...that,” he repeated, beckoning to her with his finger.

Rey nodded eagerly, hopping up to join him. Food did sound good. So did a dick in her mouth. Although she had never had one in there before, she had a feeling she would like his. She liked all of him. She was really excited to get him inside of her. What was going on again? Oh yeah, food.

“Mmmmm, let’s eat!” Rey said happily. She grabbed one of Ben’s massive hands between both of hers, tugging him down so she could kiss him quickly again. “I like you.”

Smiling against her lips, he pressed another gentle one against her mouth and straightened. “I like you, too.” He guided her into the diner, holding the door for her, and they were met with a very tired-looking college-aged waitress.

Her uniform was a bit dirty, and she handed them both a menu, gesturing for them to take a seat anywhere they wanted. “I’ll be right there to take your orders. You guys want any coffee or anything?”

“Just some water for me,” Ben told her before looking down at Rey, eyebrow raised in question.

“Water. Lots of it. And, um, the cheeseburger and fries?” Rey ordered, glancing down at the menu for only a moment. She nibbled her lip, considering the brownie a la mode. Was that overkill? Guys didn't like girls who ate too much, right? But Ben seemed to like her regardless, so she added that as the waitress was about to depart.

Smirking widely, Ben looked down at his own menu, suddenly ravenous himself, though in more ways than one. He ordered a burger of his own, and some extra fries, opting for a chocolate shake as dessert.

Sitting across from her at their little booth, he could actually see her a bit more clearly in the overhead lights. She has the cutest little freckles on her face, and her eyes were slightly glassy, mischievous, and he knew that she was also thinking about what would happen later, too. “Okay, so, don't laugh at me, but I am a _huge_ nerd. I'm into all sorts of fantasy and sci-fi, so if you still want to do this, then you have to deal with all my fandoms, too.”

Rey raised an eyebrow. “What...um...what do you mean? Like, you...you have some collectables? Some tattoos? Some strong opinions on Marvel vs. DC?”

Shaking his head, he replied, “No tattoos...yet. But yeah, I collect a lot of stuff. And I have a lot of opinions about a lot of things. Marvel vs. DC not so much. Batman and Superman are cool, the rest of the DC side...not so much. Marvel has them beat by a long shot. Better movies, better marketing.” He shrugged, finally easing up a bit more now that he was in his element. He could speak nerd all day long. “I go to cons--conventions, cosplay and everything. So...yeah.”

“You cosplay? What, like as like Goku or Batman or something?” Rey asked.

“No…” Why did he suddenly feel like she was judging him? “I actually made up a character in the Star Wars universe…”

“Really? Wow! That’s amazing! I've always wanted to try cosplaying but I feel like every female character has huge boobs and I don’t so I just…” she shrugged.

“You don't have to have huge boobs. I think yours are great--yeah, they're great.” He'd held one in his hand, so he knew for a fact. He was basically a boob expert by now. “But you could totally come up with your own character or something. I'd love to go with you, if--if you want, of course.”

“That would be amazing! Can we build me a saberstaff? Like Darth Maul? I always thought that was so amazing,” Rey asked, eyes bright with excitement. She’d been waiting forever to find someone on her level of nerd. Ben really was perfect for her.

“Fuck yes we can!” he agreed almost instantly. “We’ll even make it look as authentic as possible, too. Real metal parts and only the best LED lights and style for the blades. I made one for my own cosplay, believe it or not. It’s a bit nontraditional in the Star Wars universe, but I like it.” Glancing up as their food arrived, he plucked some french fries and popped them into his mouth. “What about you? What are you into?”

“A lot of things. I really like anime, Sailor Moon and all of that. Being a magical girl always sounded so amazing. Game of Thrones, of course. Star Wars, clearly. I'm a DC girl myself. Um. Harry Potter, of course. Rose even convinced me to be a slutty Hermione Granger last Halloween,” Rey listed off.

“I would pay to see that…” he admitted before realizing what he'd said. Well, it wasn't like she didn't already know what he wanted to do, so… “You'll have to wear that again for me. But a more pressing question--which house would you be in?”

Rey smiled. “I guess I could dig it out for you.” She then hummed in thought. “If I could sort myself, I think I’d...hmmm...well, I think everyone wants to be a Gryffindor. I’d sort of see myself there. I like to think that I’m brave and courageous and whatnot. You?”

Shrugging, he took a bite of his burger, chewing as he considered. “Hard to say. Probably Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff. I fancy myself a Slytherin, though I think that's just wishful thinking.” He chuckled faintly, knowing just how much of a dork he was. “And you said Game of Thrones...I think you'll like what I have back at my apartment, if you want to go back there.”

Rey smiled over her burger at him. “I can’t wait to see it. And your bed. Mostly your bed.” 

“We could always take this to go...and you could eat in the car,” he suggested, eyes darkening just a bit as he watched her.

Rey giggled, taking a generous gulp of water. She could feel the sober seeping in. Good. Good. His silly rule about her being sober was silly but at least the sooner she was sober, the sooner he would take her back to his nerd lair (she was positive it was a lair) and they could finally, _finally_ do the thing. Maybe a few times. God she hoped it would be a few times.

“First rule about girls you should know: don’t ask them to pick between you and food. Food always wins,” Rey said with a wink.

Feigning horror, he blinked. “I would _never_. Because I'm the same way; I love my food too much.” Smirking, he finished the rest of his burger and started on his fries, dipping them into his shake every now and then.

Rey devoured her burger and slipped right to her brownie. Fries were great and all, but brownies and ice cream won.

“You know, I once had this fantasy of licking chocolate syrup off of you,” Rey said, giving her spoon a long lick. It had fallen into the drizzled chocolate. It would have been a tragedy if she was the type to care.

Freezing, he licked his lips, his breath hitching a little. “Really? Well I've had one where you let me tie you up.” Was his voice a bit lower? It felt thick, almost like when he just woke up, but in a different, decidedly more awake way.

“Really?” she squeaked. “I’d...I would be okay with that.”

“Maybe later. I'd like to try some other things first. Some things on the more vanilla side before we go _there_. But I will definitely keep that in mind,” he smirked at her, leaning forward to take a sip of his shake. “Of course, everything is up for negotiation.”

“Yeah, no. I mean, we need to sort of...do the...thing first before we explore...more,” Rey said. She took a massive bite of her brownie. As she continued to sober up, her heart began to race. She was going to do this. She was going to have sex. _SEX_. With Ben Solo. The man she’d been _wanting_ to have sex with for, what, two years? Three? And he wanted to have sex with her. Oh god.

Finished with his food, Ben pushed his plate aside, alternating between looking out the window and stealing glances at her. He didn't necessarily like having people watching him eat, so he tried to extend the same courtesy to others.

When she was finally finished, he raised an eyebrow at her, “Get enough to eat?”

“Yes. Feeling nice and dull and sober over here,” Rey said with a cheeky smile. She fished into her purse for some money, pulling out a $20 and setting it on the table. “Pay for your food, Solo. Let’s go.”

Rolling his eyes, he tossed his money down beside hers and stood, walking her back to the car. He'd been intending to pay for both of their meals, but he wasn't about to throw a fit over it if she insisted on paying for hers.

 

_____________

 

Standing outside the elevator to go up to his apartment, he rocked back on his heels, hands clasped awkwardly in front of him as he watched the numbers on the elevator floor tick down. “You sure?” he asked for probably the twentieth time since leaving the diner, looking down at her from the corner of his eyes.

“Ben, if you ask me _one more time_ , I’m going to shag you in that elevator and we’re going to lose all pretense of romance,” Rey said, fixing him with a pointed glare.

Smiling, he shrugged, “Just making sure.” He was feeling a little self-conscious to be honest. His ears were too big, his body too broad, and his teeth were slightly crooked. While he was thrilled that her first time was going to be with him, he wanted her to remember it for more than his goofy features.

The elevator doors opened and they stepped inside, where it was suddenly eerily quiet, just the sounds of their breathing--slightly quickened--and the mechanical whir of the motor lifting them to his apartment.

When they reached his floor, the doors opened again, and he stepped into his dark penthouse, soft neon glows emitting from around the living room--his collectables that were plugged in.

“Oh. Wow,” Rey said softly as she took in the room. When Ben had said he was a nerd and had collectables, she expected maybe a shelf of Funko Pops, a lightsaber here and there, maybe a poster or two. But _this_...there were shelves everywhere, collectable upon collectable, glass towers softly glowing with their treasures kept safe from damaging dust, poster nearly everywhere, the walls in between lined with swords, shields, and replicas galore. It was… “Heaven. This is nerd heaven.”

“I'm glad you think so,” he said proudly, watching her take it in. He'd spent so many years with this as his hobby and to see someone else that appreciated it was...perfect. Shoving his hand into his pocket, he walked around the apartment flipping on lights to more displays, and more rooms. He was particularly proud of the authentic Game of Thrones _throne_ in the spare bedroom, custom made out of real swords intertwined and welded together.

Coming back to the main room, he gestured to the life-sized Darth Vader in the corner, smirking slightly. “Dark side all the way.”

Rey jumped a bit, grabbing Ben’s arm as instinct told her to hide behind him. She then laughed at her silliness, rolling her eyes. “You really _are_ a massive dork, Ben. But you’re a pretty sexy one, so I’ll let the Vader-obsession slide.” She pressed up onto her toes and gave his jaw a little kiss, nearly more of a nibble and lick. “Where’s your bedroom?” She asked lowly in his ear.

“Uh, that way,” he mumbled back, his mind barely functioning. He did have enough sense left to scoop her up in her arms and make his way back to the master bedroom, depositing her gently on his bed. Shit, there was an actual girl in his room, on his bed. Was he fucking thirteen again? Maybe. Hopefully he could at least act like a man instead of an undersexed boy.

Dropping to his knees on the floor, her legs hanging over the side of the bed, he slid her shoes off gently and placed them on the floor, looking up at her as he leaned down to place a soft kiss against her knee.

Rey shivered under the intensity of his gaze and the kiss he placed on her skin. Thank god she’d shaved tonight. His eyes were illuminated by the two lightsabers that hung above his bed, one red and one blue, crossed and casting them both in a purple glow. The red seemed to play most favorably across his pale skin and she had to think that even if he was a darksider, he would look something like a prince. Probably with some sort of a tragic past. Didn’t they always have a tragic past?

“What are you...um...comfortable doing, tonight?” Rey asked softly.

He thought about it for a moment, his lips still pressed to her skin before he finally said, “Whatever you want. All of it, some of it? I don't know. Tell me what you want me to do. I don't want to...to screw this up.” He looked up at her with hopeful eyes, a silent plea to give him some sort of direction.

Rey felt her blush down to her toes. Her mind immediately conjured up everything and anything. But she couldn’t ask him to just...do any of it. Even if he told her to, she didn’t know how to find those types of words. Sure, she could see the sinful images in her head, but to actually put voice to imagination was...harrowing, to say the least. Especially the sinful image in her head right now, one that dealt with him remaining on his knees and hers maybe draped over his shoulders.

“You can’t possibly screw this up, Ben. I wouldn’t know the difference,” Rey reassured him with a bit of a breathless laugh. She squeezed her eyes shut and tried to banish away the thought of his tongue going where she’d often thought it could go. Oh god. She was already wet.

Frowning slightly, he looked down to her shorts and debated. He didn't just want to dive in and have it be over so quickly, but...he couldn't get the idea of what she tasted like out of his head either. Gently, he reached up and undid the front of them, flicking his eyes up to hers briefly before he lowered them to focus on what he was doing. He was determined now, his mind made up.

And while he may have been nervous as hell, he coaxed her bottom up from the bed so that he could slide her shorts and whatever panties she'd been wearing down her thighs and off her feet, depositing them reverently onto the floor.

His attention zeroed in on the area between her legs, and he felt his lips part in anticipation as he leaned back and removed his own shirt, pulling it over his head to lay with her clothing. His mouth was already watering, and yes, he was already hard again. Hooking his hands behind her knees, he drew her closer before he placed each of her legs over his shoulders, meeting her eyes as he bent back down, inhaling her scent sharply before he let his tongue flick out against her pussy, already sensing that she was wetter than she'd have normally been. He moaned softly against her, the second sweep of his tongue reaching more of her, and he pressed his face a bit deeper, wanting to bury himself inside her.

“Ben!” Rey gasped sharply, a sound that quickly tapered off into a high-pitched moan. She’d contracted off the bed, scrambling to sit up to stop him, her hands in his hair. But at the swipe of his tongue, she was already slowly lowering back down, giving soft little sounds at the back of her throat as he explored her. She was hardly conscious of opening her legs wider, allowing him more access, and her hands in his hair were now pulling him in deeper rather than pushing him away.

“Just like that, Ben. Oh! Right there. Yes,” she sighed happily as he ran the tip of his tongue over her clit. This was so much better than when it was her fingers. Feeling his wet and pointed tongue on her most sensitive part was incredible.

“Good--good, Ben. Keep doing that. Maybe...um...maybe finger me?” She turned her cheek to the bed, embarrassed at giving the direction. It sounded so weird to say out loud, but damnit if she didn’t want that.

Sensing she was uncomfortable with saying that out loud, he lifted his face from her enough to say, “Don't be embarrassed. You need to tell me what you like and what you want or I'll never learn.” He ducked his head down between her thighs again, found her clit and wrapped his lips around it, giving a few experimental sucks as he lifted his hand and let his finger join, sliding it into her slowly, working it in and out until she was able to take the whole digit. He crooked his finger inside of her, searching for something, though he wasn't quite sure what. There was more to this than just the thrusting his finger in and out of her, he knew.

Rey moaned and squirmed beneath him, her hips grinding into his face in an unconscious effort to help him find what he was looking for. She’d only ever managed to find her g-spot a handful of times on her own, and usually the stimulation was far too intense for her and she’d back off it completely. But when Ben sucked her clit and moved his finger, his long, _thick_ finger inside of her like that, she wanted him to find it.

Remembering vaguely from a few sources where that spot he'd been searching for was, he twisted his finger until he found one part of her that felt completely different than the rest, spongy and textured. Giving a small sound of triumph, he pushed against it, applying pressure as he dragged his finger across it over and over, sucking harder at her like a man on a mission. Oh, how he wanted to make her come. His free hand was clutched around the outside of her thighs, his fingers trembling slightly against her skin. Groaning, he added another finger inside if her, working her wider, prepping her body for him. With her this tight, there would be absolutely no way his cock was going to fit, and he desperately wanted to. Oh fuck, he _needed to._ Rey’s moans were pure music, raw and genuine, spurning him on to do everything in his power, learning her body in a way that no one else had been able to.

Rey’s eyes rolled to the back of her head and she couldn’t stop the tiny noises at the back of her throat from becoming louder, more throaty. “Oh my god, Ben, please! Just like that! Please, just...just...oh! God!” she whimpered. Holy shit. She’d never made herself come this soon but damnit if Ben Solo wasn’t going to try. His fingers were so thick, she could feel herself clench every last centimeter of him, and his tongue was so, so, soooooo amazing. She almost thought she was going to cry, it felt so good.

“Fuck!” She finally gasped out, her orgasm hitting her sooner than she expected. She shuddered as she felt the pressure finally release, Ben’s wonderful mouth and fantastic fingers working her through it all the while. “Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god,” she panted, a useless, writhing mess. She couldn’t see. She could hardly breathe. And it was the best she’d ever felt in her whole life.

Had he...Ben Solo, glorified virgin, just made a girl come? With just his fingers and mouth? Pulling his mouth and fingers away from her slowly, he kissed along her inner thigh, completely not caring that his face was coated with her slick. “You taste really, _really_ good,” he commented, looking up the line of her body to try and see her face. “Did I?--was that?--did I do okay?”

Rey laughed a little, the sound breathless and nearly strangled from her exhausted throat. “Are you joking me? Are you really a virgin or is that just some line you’ve fed me. Not that I care, but, _god_ Ben, did you, like, study for this or something?”

Turning a bright shade of red, he hid his face against her leg as he said, “I watched a lot of porn. But I promise I've never actually done this before.”

Rey smiled and ran her hand lovingly through his hair, her eyes soft. “It paid off, that’s for sure. Now come here.”

Lowering her legs from his shoulders, he pressed one last kiss to her knee again, before he crawled up onto the bed and laid down beside her, leaning over to cup her face and being their lips together again. This was nice, but it wasn't enough--the angle was all wrong, putting strain on both of their necks. He pulled her on top of him until she was laying across his chest, her legs straddling him. He leaned up and captured her mouth again kissing her deeply, passionately, happy to just take his time with her, giving her all of the attention and affection she deserved. His head rested against the bed, body completely relaxed, and his hands slid from her face down her neck and shoulders, curving around her back then down to her ass instead, one hand resting on each cheek, squeezing gently.

She sighed into his kisses, wanting nothing more than to just melt into his body and never face the outside world again. She would have thought that tasting herself would be a bit gross, and maybe it was strange at first, but that quickly faded as she remembered that it was a reminder of what he had done for her, and how _well_ he had done it. Pulling away from his wonderful lips, she kissed down his chin and his neck, licking and sucking at his flesh as she began to work on his pants. Unbuttoned and unzipped, she pushed them down, smirking against his heated skin when he lifted his hips eagerly. He’d even helped to rid himself of his boxers and soon, she felt the heat of him through her shirt.

She pulled away from him and sat back on her heels, planted firmly between his legs. As she trailed her eyes down his form, they widened to take _all_ of him in. Her mouth both watered and tensed, excited to give him a taste and pay him back, while at the same time terrified to think of putting _that_ in _her_ tiny little mouth. Or her tiny little anything.

“Oh. Wow. So I guess you’re big all over,” she breathed, sneaking a look back up at his eyes even as her hands seemed magnetized to his flesh. She couldn’t believe how smooth he was, how it was like warm velvet in her hands. She’d never given much thought to what a cock would feel like but now that she had one in her hands, she knew that her unthought of question was answered. She gently pumped him with both hands, watching his eyes all the while.

Moaning softly at the feeling of her tiny hands wrapped around him, giving languid strokes. He'd imagined this so many time before, and now that she was actually here, doing this, holding his gaze as she did it, he felt a tremor roll through him. Tilting his head down to watch her more, he lifted his hips a little when she reached the head and started going back down. “Harder, you can go harder,” he whispered, reaching one hand down to wrap around hers, squeezing her hands around him until he moaned lowly. Leaving her to continue, he dropped his arms back to the bed, fisting the comforter a little tighter with each stroke. “You can't...make me come, though. I won't be able to…” What was the term he was searching for? Making love seemed too intimate for their newly undefined relationship. He didn't want to fuck her, especially for their first time, but...he didn't know what else to call it.

She understood that. Of course she understood that. But that didn’t mean that she didn’t want to get him so gloriously close. She held his gaze as she shuffled her knees back a bit before slowly leaning down over him. Licking her lips, she closed her eyes and finally, blissfully wrapped her lips around his throbbing cock, tongue darting out to swirl around his head.

“Mmmm, you taste so good, baby,” Rey whispered against his skin before diving right back in again. Her hands still pumping at the base of him, she slid him into her mouth, mindful of her teeth as she licked and sucked. She couldn’t fit him down very far, but judging by the noises she was hearing him make, he didn’t mind. She worked to find a rhythm with her hands and her mouth, pumping and sucking, licking and twisting, giving little moans of her own as she coated him in her saliva.

Gasping, he pushed his head back further against the bed as he arched his hips up, twisting his fingers through her hair, barely resting on her skull. He didn't want her to choke, but fuck, he this felt too good to simply not touch her. “Fuck, _fuck,_ ” he gritted out between clenched teeth, eyes fluttering shut. “You’re really--really good...at this,” he panted, concentrating wholly on not coming. If he did, then she'd be disappointed in him and she'd leave, put off on the idea that he wouldn't be able to get it up again for a while. But no, she'd said she cared about him, right? She liked him for more than just his dick, right?

Glowing from the compliment, Rey came off him with a loud and obscene sound, a “pop” in the room. She smiled with pride as she continued to stroke him, bringing her hands up to capture the bounty of spit she’d pooled on the top of him. “Thank you. I’ve _also_ seen a lot of porn. Which means I know what comes next.”

She pulled her hands away from him and instead placed them on her own torso, shucking off her jacket before tugging her tank top up and over her head. She hadn’t worn a bra, it had seemed unnecessary. However, she did have to spare the tiniest of giggles as she glanced down at her own chest, watching it sparkle in the reflected light of the sabers above his bed. Damn Jessika and her love of body glitter.

“Sorry you have to fuck a fairy,” Rey said.

Watching her undress had been like seeing a present unwrapped, just for him. “I love fairies, too,” he said breathlessly, pulling her up until she was hovering over him, his hands settled firmly on her hips. “Wait...do you want a condom? I have a box...just in case.”

“I’m on birth control. For other lady things, I mean,” she said, feeling the need to explain even though she knew he probably knew. “I mean, I know it’s safer to use one but I’d always sort of thought that I’d get to experience it...um...naturally? I know that’s ridiculous, I mean, no one thinks of bedding rubber at all, except certain people, I suppose, but I just figured my first time would be with someone I trusted.” _Loved._ She meant loved. But that was silly. And besides, she liked Ben. She liked Ben a _lot_. And maybe, one day at least, if this went well, they could maybe get there.

Clearing his throat gently, he asked, “Do you want me to...pull out?” Please say no, _please_ say no.

She turned a bright shade of pink, thankfully hidden well by the lighting in the room. “Not if you don’t--you can come in me if you want to, I mean,” she whispered.

Letting out a sigh of relief, he looked up at her, gazing at her body, lingering on the gentle swells of her breasts that reflected the purple light of those two sabers, glittering with every breath she took. “I do,” he said softly, his voice almost tinged with desperation. “I want to come in you, Rey.” He wasn't sure where those bold words had come from, but he wasn't about to push that side of him down just yet.

“Okay,” she said with a little nod. She then climbed off him, sitting nervously beside him. “So. How does this...how do we do this?”

“Well…” he replied, scratching at his neck. “I always sort of imagined the first time as pretty vanilla...missionary, maybe. But I understand if you don't want it that way. It’s completely up to you. I don't want something that will hurt you more than it already will…”

“No! No! That’s fine. It’s perfect. I mean, it’s how most people start, right? Gotta...gotta go with the norm,” Rey said, awkwardly laying down on the bed. There was her heart rate again, blood pounding in her ears. “I can see your face like this. I like looking at it,” she found herself whispering. Damn, she wasn’t even drunk anymore and she was still spilling her stupidest thoughts to him. Maybe it was his fault?

Biting his lip anxiously, he nodded and rolled over her, propping himself up on his hands beside her shoulders. “Just...just tell me when to do something, okay?” This was really about to happen, and he both loved the idea and hated it. He didn't want to be the one to hurt her, but still the same time, he didn't trust anyone else to do it either. And he didn't want anyone else to touch her like that, either. Okay, maybe he was overthinking this just a bit too much. Reaching down behind them, he nudged her legs up around his hips, pressing the tip of his cock against her wet entrance. “You tell me when to move,” he said, waiting until he got an affirmation before he pushed in slightly, her body resisting the width of him. He pulled out before he'd barely gone in, repeating the movement to have her take just a little bit more.

Rey hissed a bit, her thighs becoming tense around him. She was wet enough, she knew that, and her body should accept him in her post-orgasm, highly-aroused state, but the sudden press of him against her had flipped her mind out. She struggled mentally, arguing with the vise-like grip she had around his hips, trying to reassure her body that _yes, hello, we absolutely want this!_ Finally, her thighs relaxed and she felt Ben dip in a bit more. She could handle this, she could do this, she really, really, really, really wanted to do this.

“I think you just need to...to just go for it. I’ll be okay,” she said. She would be fine, and she mentally scolded her body the same thing. She was made to push a human being out of her, surely she could host Ben Solo’s larger-than-average cock inside of her.

Looking down at her face, trying to gauge how uncomfortable she was, he nodded at her words. Just go for it. Just...just one thrust and then he'd tear through that barrier and she'd be in pain. Yeah, just do it. Why did he suddenly not want to? It wasn't that he didn't want to have sex with her, because he absolutely, positively did. He just didn't want to hurt her. Unfortunately, it was a necessary pain for this act. Drawing in a deep breath, he said, “I’m sorry,” and chewed on his lip again as he withdrew, trying to draw up his course.

Okay, yeah. He could do this. Holding his breath, he thrusted in once, hard, feeling something within her give way, and he instantly stilled, repeating how sorry he was against her collar bone as he rained soft kisses down on her skin. There was no way he wasn't going to have glitter on his lips after this.

Rey felt her body rip, felt the sudden sting of it, and then...then there was nothing but fullness. She was acutely aware of him inside of her, she could feel his every pulse from within her walls. He was stretching her like nothing ever had before and it was...it was a feeling. It wasn’t a bad one, although it wasn’t necessarily good. But she supposed the goodness was that it _wasn’t_ bad, which meant that soon, it could become something very good. It would probably still sting a bit, but it wasn’t the terrible pain she’d been expecting to feel. She could handle this. She wanted to fight through it to experience the pleasure at the end of it.

“Go ahead,” she encouraged with a voice that was tight. Only a few tears had slipped out. She was fine. Seeing the concern and pain in his own eyes, she brought a hand up to gently cup his chiseled cheek, smiling at him softly. “Ben, I’m fine. Please, keep going.”

“Okay, okay,” he breathed, pressing a light kiss to her mouth as he began to move, following what instinct demanded. He pulled away, and then pushed back in, and he noted how it was much easier this second time, how her body accepted him a little bit more readily. God, she felt so fucking good. It had been torture in its own way to just _stop_ inside of her when he just wanted nothing more than to keep going, but he hadn't wanted to hurt her, and that desire had kept his own at bay. Now, given the all-clear, he pumped his hips slowly against her, pushing in deeply with each thrust. Every push of his body had hers taking more of his cock, until he was hilted completely within her. He had a moment to wonder how he'd ever even fit, but the way she was so snug around him, told him that she probably wouldn't have been able to hold anymore.

“Can you go faster?” Rey asked. It was feeling good, almost great, even, but the slow drag of him prolonged that slight burn. “It feels good, but I think I need it faster.” She hoped he didn’t think she was criticizing him. After all, neither of them knew what they were doing. This was new to both parties, but her body bid him to go faster so she hoped he would understand.

Dipping his head, he nodded, “Yeah, whatever you need. God, you feel so good.” Picking up his pace, his thrusts a little unsure, he tried to find a rhythm, going a bit harder as well. Oh, that felt _fantastic._ Groaning, he kissed her again, needing to do something with his mouth. His thrusts smoothed out as he practiced, becoming more centered, more focused as he tasted her mouth again. Her body clung to his in a way that nearly had him whining in protest, but it came out more as a grunt, and he hastened to rectify the feeling, ramming harder, faster into her. He felt like he was flying, and he was very happy that he was with Rey, doing this. It didn't feel like she was telling him he was messing up. It felt like she was guiding him, instructing him to learn her body as she learned his.

Her moans had finally come out again, her tiny pants mixed with pain and pleasure morphing into full, confident noises of pleasure. “Oh god, baby, you feel so fucking good inside of me. Fuck, it’s like I was made to take your cock,” she keened, wrapping her legs around his waist and tilting her pelvis. She cried out at the how much deeper that drove him, stars dancing in front of her eyes every time he bottomed out inside of her.

Her words nearly had him coming right there, and his pace faltered before he refocused and collected himself, punishing her by driving into her in earnest now. “You were,” he agreed roughly, a strangled sound coming from deep in his throat as she adjusted her hips. “ _Fuck_ , you take it so well. This is…fuck.” He was going hard enough to slowly move them up the bed, but he didn't care, and it didn't seem that she did either, judging by the way she was crying out. “I'm not going to be able to last too much longer…” he panted. She'd edged him so close when she'd taken him in her mouth, and now that pleasure was back tenfold, making him squeeze his eyes shut, determination set in on his face to not come first.

“Come for me, Ben. Fill me up. Please, baby, please, I want to feel your come inside of me,” she said. Damn, maybe drunk her would have been a little _less_ honest! But as he pounded into her with little mercy, she could imagine nothing but his come coating her inside thoroughly, while what couldn’t stay put leaked out of her. Was it wrong to be turned on by that thought? She certainly didn’t think so. And she was so close to coming again, every snap of his hips against hers driving her higher and higher.

Shaking his head, he bent down to suck on her neck, his mouth just as rough on her as his cock. “You first,” he growled against her, reaching down to try and find her clit. It took him a minute, but he was sure he found it when her hips bucked up against his hand. “You come first, and _then_ I'll fill you up,” he demanded, rolling the sensitive nub between his thumb and forefinger.

“Oh. My. _God._ Ben!” Rey panted out in staccato, eyes rolled back in her head. “Fuck, fuck, _fuck!”_ She squeezed her eyes shut as she tried to focus her attention on squeezing his cock inside of her, that pressure in her belly nearly painful, the abuse on her clit shoving her over the edge. Her toes curl and she lets out a sound so high that it breaks off into silence, her vocal cords unable to keep up. She comes hard, so much harder than she had before, and she can feel herself clenching him, forcing his own orgasm to come to fruition.

His breath broke off into a gasp at the feeling of how tightly she was holding him inside her, and he came with a sound very near a bellow, originating from somewhere deep in his chest. His cock was twitching, shooting his seed into her, painting her walls with it. “ _FUUUUUUCK!”_ he snarled, pressing his face into the crook of her shoulder as they clung to each other. Trying to find the air to breathe, he lifted his weight off of her and rolled onto the bed, immediately wrapping his arms around her, dragging her into his sweaty chest, his limbs trembling from the force of his orgasm. He didn't think he'd ever come that hard in his _life._

“You know, if someone would have told.me that today was the day all of my dreams come true, I would have worn something cuter. And definitely fought Jessika harder on the glitter,” Rey said after a period of heavy panting.

Laughing shakily, he asked, “Any dreams you didn't think of yet that we can still take care of?” He was rubbing her back lightly, kneading gently at the line of her spine as he kissed her forehead.

Rey ducked her head into his chest as she quietly confessed. “I’d always thought it would be so hot if, like, Jon and Dany finally made it to the Iron Throne and she...she rode him on it.”

Raising his eyebrows, he pulled back to look at her, lifting her face up so he could see her. “I'll have you know that I, too, have an Iron Throne. And I think that is an amazingly hot idea. Maybe next time? Do you want there to be a next time?”

“Yes!” she blurted out, a near shout. She cleared her throat, trying to affect an air of carelessness. “I mean, yeah, sure. I guess so.”

Smirking a little, he nodded in agreement. “Yeah, I guess so, too.” Giving her a small wink, he tucked her back into his chest. He could get used to her here, like this. She fit against his body so perfectly well, like a glove for a hand, or some other fitting comparison. “I wouldn't mind a nap first, I think. You're just so...comfy,” he groaned.

“Mmmmm, yes. Nap first, nerdy shagging after,” Rey agreed. There was a sudden nagging voice in her mind and she groaned, pulling herself reluctantly off Ben. “Well, one other thing first. Bathroom?”

“That door,” he said, rolling over to point at one on the opposite wall of the bed. While she disappeared into it, he snuggled more deeply into her spot, mentally saying something about keeping it warm for her when she got back.

Rey winced a bit as she cleaned herself, taking note of the blood. It was a good thing his sheets were all black, or else she would have worried about ruining them. But even with that, she was pleased at the minimal pain. She wouldn't be ready to go again in the next five minutes, but she could be in the next hour or so.

Or not. She smiled softly to see Ben softly snoring on the bed, curled up in the spot she had just been occupying. He was just as beautiful like this as he had been in her imagination. She crawled carefully onto the bed and nudged his shoulder up, sliding her back against his chest. Even in his partial-asleep state, he understood the message and he shifted to wrap his arm around her, holding her close. She sighed happily at how their bodies fit together, how she was so perfectly tucked against him.

Maybe it was the endorphins from the orgasms, or maybe it was the comfort of finding a fellow nerd, but whatever it was, Rey fell asleep thinking that she wanted to sleep here forever. She really liked Ben Solo. Like really, really, _really_.


	2. Still Thirsty

About a week or so later (honestly, he wasn't really sure since it felt like a lifetime with how often they texted each other), Ben found himself ordering a very expensive Daenerys Targaryen outfit. It was one of those ones handmade and put up for sale in an Etsy shop, so there was only one in stock. It had a hefty price tag, but he didn't mind. Since it was already finished, he ordered rush delivery on it and it was estimated to be here in about two to three days. 

He whipped his phone out and sent her a quick message, hoping she wouldn't mind the gift too much. 

_ <I got you something> _

Honestly, he was glad they'd exchanged numbers, and they spent most of their waking time texting back and forth, alternating between getting-to-know-you questions and memes. 

Rey grinned as she saw his message, the smile lighting up her whole face. She wondered if he knew she was just thinking about him. They hadn’t seen each other in three whole days, which felt like  _ forever _ since they’d spent their first night officially together wrapped up in each others arms (and legs) and a good chunk of the next day lost in their own little world. But they were adults and they had things to do and so far, they’d only been able to meet one more time for a great getting-to-know-you lunch. She had wanted to do more, but timing was tight, so she just stuck to textings memes and dreaming about the next time they could get in between his sheets again. 

< _ What is it?????> _

_ <I can't tell you or it'll ruin the surprise> _

_ <But I hope you like it> _

He debated on sending her a picture of the outfit from the listing, but figured that the wait might be worth it. 

< _ When do I get it??> _

_ <This weekend. If you're free. :)> _

He hoped she was free. He really,  _ really _ hoped she was free. He wanted to smell her again, and he definitely wanted to kiss her again. 

< _ The whole weekend?> _

Her heart skipped a beat at the idea of spending another night in his bed, in his arms. Also, she really wanted to take another walk around his apartment and catalogue his collectables. She’d been spending her free time researching cosplaying, following Instagram’s and Tumblr’s and watching YouTube tutorials. She wanted to surprise him with some cosplays of his favorites, already researching every upcoming comic, anime, and pop culture convention within driving distance coming up in the next few months. 

_ <If you want it to be the whole weekend, sure.> _

_ <But no pressure.> _

_ <I'd like that, though.> _

He grinned at his phone, feeling like a giddy teenager again. He was at least glad she didn't seem put off by how awkward he could get sometimes. 

< _ Absoultey!!!!!!!> _

She winced and hastened a second response, trying not to sound too eager. 

< _ I’ll see if I can pencil you in, I mean.> _

_ <I’m very busy. Lots of plans. Always. Obviously.> _

He frowned a little at her correction, his heart sinking  _ just _ a bit. She was awkward like him at times, though, so he didn't let it get to him too much. 

_ <Oh, okay. Well, if you're free, come by Friday.> _

_ <And if I decide to stay through Sunday?> _

_ <I already said I'd like that, dork.> _

_ < ;) > _

_ <And if I decide to stay forever?> _

She bit her thumbnail at that one, knowing it was  _ extremely _ bold, but she was hoping he understood how she was just teasing him. 

_ <You'll be bound by my terms and conditions, then.> _

He smirked, but he was intrigued by her question. She was bold, and he loved that about her, so he hoped she wouldn't be too put off by his own boldness.

< _ I suppose I will click “Accept” on that> _

_ <Who reads those anyway?> _

_ <Not enough people.> _

_ <Never know what you might be getting yourself into> _

_ <I’m willing to take my chances> _

_ < ;) > _

And with that, she took one very slightly racy photo of herself, pulling her bra and tank top strap down off one shoulder and biting her lip as she took the shot. She took a deep breath and sent the photo ahead. She hoped she at least sort of passed for seductive. 

_ <Holy shit, you’re so fucking sexy.> _

_ <I'm tempted to say screw Friday and ask you to come over now.> _

_ <But I’m about to have dinner with my parents.> _

< _ Be a good boy, Ben.> _

_ <And there will be more where that came from.> _

He groaned, knowing she was right. He had to be good. And then he could be a bit less good when she came over. 

______________

“Okay, it just arrived this morning, so you get to be the one to open it,” Ben said, handing her the package. He really hoped she liked it, and that it  _ fit. _ He was a pretty good eye for sizing things, but now that it was here, he was a tad anxious. 

Rey held the package in her hands, massaging over the crinkling paper to try to figure out what, exactly, it was. She looked at the letterhead, trying to figure out what was in the package. She grabbed scissors from out of his knife block in his kitchen and carefully cut into it, furrowing her brow to see A) what appeared to be white-blonde hair, and B) blue fabric. 

“Ben, is this…?” she asked, looking up at him excitedly. 

He shrugged sheepishly, nodding. “I hope the costume is okay. I wasn't sure which one was your favorite from the series. Blue seems like your color, anyway.”

“Ben, you shouldn't have! These types of things cost several  _ hundreds _ of dollars,” she said. Seeing his expression, she softened and leaned over the table to kiss his cheek. “But this is  _ really _ sweet of you. I’m going to go try it on, okay?” 

“Sure, yeah. Just let me know if it needs to be altered by a seamstress of anything, okay?” While she went into the bathroom, he quickly ran into his spare room (the one with the throne in it) and grabbed his own costume out of the closet. It was a bit of a pain in the ass to get all of the armor and straps to go where they needed to by himself, but he managed, and as he threw on the faux fur cloak (which was actually a rug from IKEA just like the one from the show, but whatever), he tamed his hair into place, making it look more like Jon Snow’s. It was already pretty close, but he was lacking the facial hair. He'd probably grow it out for the next convention they went to, though. 

Rey wrestled her hair up and into the wig as best she could, grateful that it had come with a wig cap to assist. She had an incredibly out-of-body moment as she stared at herself with the long blonde hair, momentarily distracted by how different she looked. But it was a good different, she supposed. She hoped Ben would think it was a good different. 

She stepped into the dress, glad that the costumer had done a side zipper rather than a back one so that she could get into it on her own. There were brown pants as well and she stepped into those next, realizing only after the fact that she’d done it in the wrong order and making a mental note to do it correctly the next time. She looked at herself in the mirror, stunned for a moment by how she looked. If she covered up her freckles and got some colored contacts, she had a feeling that she actually  _ could _ make a halfway decent Dany cosplayer. Just before she left the bathroom, she took a quick mirror selfie and sent it along to her friends, knowing that they’d at least appreciate this bit of nerdiness. 

“Ben, did you secretly measure me while I was sleeping or something? This fits like a glo--Ben? Where are you?” she asked, going back out into the kitchen to find him. “Ben?” 

“In here!” Ben called, checking himself one final time in the mirror. He remembered she had told him she always liked the idea of when Jon and Dany made it to the throne and she rode him on it. He settled himself into the chair, trying to get into character. He adjusted how his arm laid on the armrest a few times, cupping his chin, dropping that. Eventually he just forced himself to rest both arms on the and leave them. He hoped he didn't look stupid...he knew he probably looked stupid. 

She padded her way further into his apartment, making a mental note to search for the most show-accurate boots she could find to help complete the amazing look Ben had gotten her. As she turned the corner to the spare room, she came to a complete stop. A slow grin spread up her face to see Ben, in full Jon Snow regalia, looking deliciously yummy and so perfect as he sat atop his Iron Throne. 

“You seem to presume quite a bit, Snow,” she said, smirking at him. “I believe that is  _ my  _ throne. You did bend the knee to me, after all.” 

“I’m just keeping it warm for you, your grace,” he replied with a smile. 

She stepped slowly into the room, her eyes sweeping up his outfit in approval. “Indeed. I must admit that you look rather nice sitting in there. However, I can think of  _ one _ small improvement.”

He tilted his head at that, eyes roaming over her body. It fit her perfectly, hugging her curves just like in the show. “And what would that be, your grace?”

She stopped once she was standing in front of him and slowly, careful of the costume she knew he’d spent several thousand pennies on, climbed up onto his lap. 

“Me,” she whispered, sinking down slowly onto his lap. 

He hummed in approval, his gloved hands twitching. Moving to hover them over her hips, he looked up at her, whispering, “May I?” He wanted to touch her, to grind her down into him, to free them of their pants and push up into her. But she was his queen and he had to wait for her signal.

“You may,” she replied, placing her hands on his chest. 

He settled his hands against her, letting out a small sigh of relief to be touching her. “And what now, your grace?” he questioned, looking up into her eyes. 

“This is still my throne. If you want to be on it, you have to earn it,” she said, wiggling slightly in his lap. 

His breath hitched a bit, his erection stirring to life under her movements. “Well then, my queen. Winter is coming, and so are you,” he murmured, biting back a smile at the cheesiness of it. He dipped his hand around her front, his thumb sinking low to rub her through her trousers. 

She grinned at him, sliding off for a moment. “This is new and expensive and you will  _ not  _ ruin it,” she said. She slid the pants down and stepped out of them, very gently pushing them away with her foot. She debated with keeping the dress on, but they were still new to this whole sex thing and she didn’t want to risk it, so she slid the zipper down and the dress after. The wig, however, stayed. “You too, Snow.” 

He frowned at her, rolling his eyes as he stood and started pulling pieces of the armor off, careful of the authentic straps. The armor was settled on a desk in the corner of the room, along with his undershirt and the pants and boots. Finally, when they were both blessedly naked, even despite his initial grumblings (because how hot would it be to fuck  _ in _ costume?), he resettled on the throne. Wincing slightly at the cold metal, he took her hand and settled her back onto him. It was a bit awkward, and there was some adjustment of her legs for them to both fit, even as large as it was. 

“I like that color hair on you. You really do look like a queen,” he told her, dropping his eyes down to stare at her breasts, which were hovering just in front of his face. 

She smiled, tipping her head back to feel the softly curled tresses tickling at the small of her back. Maybe she’d grow her hair out, that was a decidedly nice feeling. His warm breath on her breasts was  _ also  _ a decidedly nice feeling. 

“Thank you. You make a very sexy King of the North,” she whispered. 

He flushed a little at her compliment, kissing the top part of her chest to hide his happy embarrassment. He settled his hands back around her hips and moved her against him slightly, the length of his cock dragging against her wet folds. She felt so good, and he wasn't even inside of her, but he wanted to be. He just had to earn it first. He had to make his queen come all over him and then maybe she'd let him after that. 

She shivered at the feeling of him dragging against her, jumping a bit as his smooth head brushed against her engorging clit. She felt slightly embarrassed at how wet she already was, but if she’d learned anything so far in her limited sexual experiences with Ben, it was that neither of them should ever be embarrassed about anything. After all, they were about to have fantasy sex on a replica set piece. 

“If my king makes his queen come, maybe she will reward him with the same,” she purred, grinding against him while simultaneously arching her breasts closer to his mouth. She wove her fingers up into his hair, encouraging his mouth to latch onto her tightly-pebbled nipples. 

“As you wish,” he purred back, closing his mouth down around her. He flicked his tongue out against her nipple, tracing patterns as he sucked gently, his hand moving down again to rub her clit while his other helped to move her back and forth along him. “Whatever you want, your grace,” he whispered against her, eyes slipping closed to focus on feeling her and giving her pleasure. 

“Oh,” she moaned softly, her eyes fluttering shut as she focused on the sensations Ben was giving her. She let her mouth fall open as her head dipped back, allowing the tiny sounds of her pleasure escape through her lips. “Just like that, my king. Worship your queen just like she deserves.” Okay, so maybe that was a  _ little _ selfish sounding, but it’s what she wanted. And it wasn’t like she wasn’t going to get him right back. 

He smiled against her, realizing how shy they'd both been with their first time together. He was glad she was finding her confidence to dirty talk a bit and that she felt comfortable enough to actually do this with him. 

“Tell me what you need, my queen. Is this going to be enough or do you need more?” He rubbed his thumb a bit more firmly against her as he sucked harder as well, his hips finding another slight rhythm, centering along her slit as he rubbed against her over and over.

“More. Give me more,  _ please _ ,” she whimpered, tugging a bit on his hair. “Use your teeth,” she encouraged in a broken voice. “Just--soft nibble.” 

He could do a soft nibble. He could absolutely do a soft nibble. Grazing his teeth over her, he applied just the faintest amount of pressure, lifting his eyes up to watch her. He groaned as he kept repeating the movement, his hips moving just a bit more, demanding he find her entrance and slip inside soon or he was going to come just from the stimulation. 

“ _ Yes!” _ she cried out, grinding down onto him so that he slipped inside of her just a bit. Holding the head of him tightly inside her entrance, she swirled her hips around, panting harder as she teased them both. “Press on my clit harder. Just like that.” 

Groaning against her to feel how warm and wet and right her body was, he did as she asked, pushing harder on her clit as he stroked in rough, circular motions. He just wanted to buck up into her and take her, but she hadn't come yet, and he still needed earn it. He tried to restrain himself from thrusting, taking what she gave him, but he couldn't help the minute motions of his body.

“Come on my hand, your grace,” he whispered as he licked and rolled her nipple around in his mouth, dragging his teeth over the sensitive peak before he switched to the other side. 

She nodded, digging her hands into his bare, broad shoulders as she rode out the sensations. He was doing all the right things, he was making her feel all the right ways, and she just needed to let go. She wished she knew how to come on command and she made a mental note, somewhere beneath the fog of lust currently ruling her brain, to look into that. Something about exercising kegel muscles, she knew. 

“Just for you, my king. I’ll give it all to you,” she panted. She could feel it, it was right  _ there, _ she just needed to...to…

She arched her back, nearly breaking it as she fell back, crying out in her release. She clung to him desperately, both with her hands and her cunt, the wig threatening to slip off her head if she didn’t right herself soon. But her head was swimming, feeling so, so good after the pleasure he’d given her, as she pulling herself back up slowly, shaking and twitching. 

Ben groaned as he tried to catch her, her movements having him sink in just a bit more before she was straight again. He willed his dick to be more patient, needing her to at least catch her breath again before she was ready. She’d looked like a goddess when she had been bent back like that, her chest flushed. As she came back down, he leaned up to capture her lips with his, cupping the sides of her neck with his hands to hold her against him. 

“Please--your--grace,” he whispered between kisses, needing more. “Please let me come.”

She gripped his thighs with her knees and slowly sank fully onto him, hissing lightly at the stretch of him. It was a good feeling, pleasurable, but she was still new to the feeling of being full and it took a moment to get used to. She was glad he had made sure she came first, though. Her body was wet and willing and she could feel every inch of him inside of her tight, twitching canal. 

“You may come, my king, only once you’ve made me come again,” she rasped, dragging his hands down to her hips. She gave them a squeeze before bringing hers back to his shoulders, leaning down to kiss along his throat, to nuzzle up to his ear. “Fuck me, your grace. Fuck your queen.” 

He didn't need to be told twice. Ben grabbed her hips and lifted her up holding her there for a moment before dropping her down again. He gasped loudly, eyes fluttering shut as he leaned back in the throne, getting a better angle to plunge into her. He was amazed at how ready her body was, how she welcomed him easily. Fuck, she was perfect. 

“Fuck, you're so fucking tight, god. I love the way you take my cock, you take it so well...your grace,” he added after a moment, remembering they were in the middle of roleplaying something. He had to make her come again, though. That was the deal. Make her come again. And then he could. 

She moaned out loudly as she bounced atop him, rolling her hips eagerly with his assistance, grinding her hips into his. “I fucking love your cock, my king. I would cross the sea a hundred times over if it meant I could ride you like this every day. Fuck, fuck, _ fuck _ ! You feel so good pounding into me!” 

“We're going to unite our kingdoms, my queen. You can have mine if it means I can keep fucking you like this! Promise me!” he panted, digging deep within himself to fuck her harder, his hands gripping her body and forcing her down onto him again and again in time with her bouncing. “There's nowhere else I would rather be than in my queen's perfect pussy.”

“By the ancient gods, yes, yes,  _ yes! _ The seven kingdoms will be ours!” she cried out, bouncing harder and harder. “Touch my clit, Jon Snow, and make your queen come all over your worthy cock.” 

He growled deep in his throat, moving his hand around to stroke her again, merciless and rough. Trying to keep up with her, he used his free hand to massage her breast, plucking and pulling at it as he moaned. He was going to come, and he needed make this memorable for her or their alliance wasn't worth shit. He had people to protect, damn it. 

“Oh,  _ oh!”  _ she gasped, feeling herself beginning to clench down on him once again. It felt heavenly and she was hating herself for letting things like real life get in the way of them doing this. A week was entirely too long to be without his cock buried deep inside her and she needed to make sure it never happened again. This had to be a twice a week thing, if not every other day. Surely Ben would agree to that, right?

“Right there! Oh, gods, just like that! Fuck yes Jon, harder, harder!” she screamed, feeling the wig threatening to slip once more as she looked down to watch. Fuck, it was hot watching his hips pistoning into her body, and she was pretty damn sure that if she sat completely still and just let him do this thing, she’d see the imprint of him in her stomach. That was equal parts gross and hot and she could feel her orgasm coming, coming, coming…

“Fuck, Dany!” he cried, his body trembling as he kept his eyes locked on where he kept disappearing inside of her. She was still so tight, but the slide was easier, the sounds of their coupling filling the spare room. Jesus Christ this was hot. What else would she be interested in trying? He looked up to see her wig hanging on rather precariously, and he noted to get something to secure it better next time. In the meantime, though, he was going to come, and he let her know, his voice ringing out in the space around them. 

Rey’s mouth fell open into a silent scream as her orgasm tore her apart, her eyes squeezing tightly shut and her hands digging into his skin so hard that the rational part of her thought she might have broken the skin. Her forehead fell to his shoulder, her body going completely slack as she struggled to catch her breath. She could feel him coming shortly after her, thick ropes of come coating her inner walls, and her body, so greedy and wanting, kept spasming to keep it in there. She was glad she was on the pill. There was absolutely no way they were going to be getting pregnant any time soon and putting a halt in any of their sexy fun times. Maybe one day, after they got married and got settled and all of that, they could start the talk about kids, but for now, there was no place for a baby in an apartment where there was an Iron Throne to fuck on. 

Slumping back, he panted as he wrapped an arm loosely around her waist, fingers stroking up her spine. “Fuck, Rey, that was...that was... _ wow. _ I am so glad you share the same hobbies I do.” He was still spasming inside her, finally coming to a stop as he inhaled sharply. “Would it be too early for me to say that I think I love you?”

She gasped, feeling her world swimming back into view as she heard him utter those words. “I--no. No, not at all. I mean, I do. Too. Love you, I mean. What?” she panted out, trying to get her mind and her mouth on the same page. Finally feeling sure, she leaned up to press her forehead to his. “I love you, too, Ben,” she said with more surety. 

Smiling tiredly, he rested there with her for several moments as they caught their breaths. “There's also a convention I want to take you to next month. What do you say?”

“Can we be Dany and Jon again?” she asked, looking over her shoulder to where her lovely and expensive costume was sitting on the floor. She’d also need to look into wig maintenance. This one probably needed to be combed now, and definitely aired out. 

“Sure, yeah, whatever you want,” he grinned. “Since you look so amazing as Dany, I think you should make an account on social media designated to your cosplay. I really think you could get a massive amount of followers, if you want to.”

She blushed. “Really? Or are you just trying to piggyback on the fame of a hot Insta-famous cosplay girl to show off you way hotter body to adoring fans? We need to start making a list of every character who doesn’t wearing a shirt and you need to start cosplaying as them. You know, for accuracy.” 

He huffed out a laugh as he shook his head. “Sure, I'll be whatever you want. Shirt, no shirt, but I think you should start off by yourself. That way I don't steal your fame.” Laughing, clearly teasing, he kissed her temple. “But yeah, I definitely think you could do it.”

She smiled, nuzzling into him. “That sounds perfect.” 

Sighing into his warm and wonderful body, she winced a moment. “Not to ruin the romance or anything, but iron thrones really aren’t the most comfortable on the knees. I think mine are completely numb. Do you mind carrying me somewhere else?” 

“Of course, my queen,” he said with a soft smile, lifting her up into his arms as he carried her to the bedroom. Laying her down on the mattress, he kissed her forehead gently and went to find some towels for them to clean up with. When he was done, he laid beside her, arm around her stomach. “You want to get some dinner?”

She sat up and gently took off the wig, pulling the wig cap off after and setting the two as carefully as she could on the nightstand. “That sounds good to me. Whatever you want, my king, I’m happy with.” 

“All right, as soon as we feel like it, I'm taking you out to a restaurant. Something nice. But not too nice, you know? Yeah, uhm. Anyway,” he shrugged, feeling just a little awkward again. 

She laughed at that, gentle and carefree. “You don’t have to impress me, Ben. I already said that I love you, and you made me come, a  _ lot.  _ You could order in Chinese from the lowest rated restaurant in the city and I’d be happy. I just want to be with you.” 

“Yeah, well. I wanna spoil you. So, please just let me do that. At least for right now. You can fight me on it later.” She had made him come a lot too, in the amount of time they'd spent together, and they were amazing orgasms. 

“Oh, alright. But only because you’re the sexiest Jon Snow since Kit Harrington himself,” she teased. She littered tiny kisses across his chest, enjoying the taste he left on her lips. “My sexy, sexy Jon Snow. Mine, all mine,” she sang lightly. 

“All yours. So we've got Game of Thrones, and you've agreed to Star Wars with me. What about else in terms of costumes?” he asked, looking up at the ceiling as he stroked his fingers over her arm, rubbing gently. 

“Would you be Tuxedo Kamen if I wanted to be Sailor Moon?” she asked, looking up at him hopefully. 

“I'll be whatever you want, Rey. I mean it. Anything. I will even dress up as slave Leia if you want,” he shrugged, making a face as he tried to imagine that picture. He would, but...as he just realized what he said, he made a disgusted face. His  _ mother _ was Leia! She'd starred in the movies! “Okay, maybe not Leia…”

She let out a big laugh at that, her whole body shaking. “No Oedipus complex for you, eh? Poor thing. You’re going to forever suffer the fate of being a nerd who can’t fuck a Slave Leia cosplayer, even though your very hot girlfriend would look even hotter in it and she’d let you.” She leaned up to his ear, smirking as she whispered, “I’d even let you pull the chain, too.  _ Just  _ enough to choke the right amount.” 

He groaned, rubbing a hand down his face. “I feel so fucking conflicted about this right now. On one hand my dick is all 'hell yeah!’ and my brain is just like 'fuck no, don't ever do that, you'll never be able to look at your mother the same way again’. How about we put a maybe on that one?”

“Whatever you’re comfortable with. We can be unique and do Padme and Anakin instead? You’re not  _ actually  _ related to them, after all. Way less freaky,” she offered. 

“That might be a good idea. I still had that custom character I made up. I don't think I ever actually showed you the costume for that. I handmade the actual clothing, and had the mask custom built. But it’s totally up to you, whatever you want.” He shrugged, kissing her hand as he brought it up to his face. 

“What I really want right now is a nap. And then food. And then we can discuss cosplays. How about that?” she asked, gently caressing his cheek with the back of her hand. 

“I'll go for that,” he smiled, curling his body around hers. She was so soft and warm and he was never more grateful that she was the one he'd lost his virginity to. She was so perfect, in every single way. “I love you, Rey. I really mean that.”

“I love you, too, Ben,” she sighed happily. She pulled the comforter up over them, glad his light blocking curtains were already down. She reached out for a quick moment to hit the switch for the lightsabers above, smiling contentedly as the neon hum filled the room. Nuzzling into his chest where she knew she would always belong, she happily drifted off to sleep. 


End file.
